Batman and FNAF the untold story
by MarkustheAchevier
Summary: It has been years since Bruce has heard the word's Freddy Fazbear Pizza what is inside well...


Chapter 1: Freddy Fazbear Pizza?

Opens with Comissiner Gordon waiting by the Bat-signal as usual for Batman to arrive for debrifing. Suddenly Batman,Batgirl,Nightwing,and the new Robin arrive.

Batman: You called?

Gordon: Listen Batman this case is one of the worst i have ever attempted to solve but here are the facts. In 1987 a man in an animatronic suit led at least five children to an undisclosed area of a place called Freddy Fazbear Pizza-

Batman: Wait Freddy Fazbear Pizza? I know the whole story Jim this man in the suit killed those children and supposedly stuffed thier corpses inside 4 animatronics or so customers have been complaning for the last two months and they have also claimed to have seen the Joker and Harley near the property which always raises a red flag,let's go guys,guys?

While Batman was telling the rest of the story Batgirl needed to be "alone"(i wouldn't blame her).

Robin: Sorry Batman Batgirl needed to heave out lunch hahahahaha

Nightwing slaps Robin at the back of his head

Robin: Ow!

Nightwing: Quit it Tim you Know that Barb- i mean Batgirl has a weak stomach!

Batman: That's Enough both of you! Let's go.

Batman and his duo glide to Freddy's and take a good and long look at the now rotten and decayed Freddy Fazbears Batman rememberd that he was at a birthday party for a kid named Chris. Slowly but surley the team walked into the decripted resturant and entered through the double door.

Chapter 2: It's you

Batman and his duo are now inside Freddy's and the group huddle together

Batman: Okay team there is alot of ground to cover Nightwing,Robin you guys check the allys and all the way to the Main Stage Barbra we'll check the Kitichen and end our search in the Office.

Batgirl: Arlright Bruce let's do it

Everyone goes to thier post's and try to see if the rumers were true

Batman: Listen Barbra the Missing Children Incident wasen't the only incident that has happend here-

Batgirl: What?! How do you know?

Batman: Becasue i was there a boy named Chris was always afraid reminded me of that night my parent's died so then four bullies arrived one of them was Chris's brother Terrance then they picked Chris up and dragged him straight to an animatronic named Fredbaer i tried to stop them but they threatend me so i backed off they proceeded to put Chris's head into the animatronic's mouth what happend next was so terrifying i thought i could never see the light of day: the boy's head was crushed by the mouth of the animatronic killing him and the bullies remain still shocked by what they had done admist the chousi ran to Alfred begging to go home that's why i rarley left the house as a boy.

Batgirl: Bruce what happend to Chris wasen;t your fault

Batman: Let's go find Dick and Tim

Robin: (distant on the other side of the resturaunt) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Batman: Tim!

Batman and Batgirl run to Dick and Tim's location but they also are shaken in fear the animatonics have somehow came to life and are staring at the duo

Joker: You know Bat's i used to have fun in this stinkin' poor excuse for a resturant my dad used to take me here but who care's am i right?

Saying this while the Joker reveal's himself from the darkness of the shadows along side with Harley

Batman: It' you

Chapter 3: There's no escape Bat's

Batman: Did you do this Joker? Kill those innocent children in cold blood in '87?

Joker: No Bats that was someone else you see i took over a company called Afton Industries or something but i alterd the animatronics to abduct children for experiments with an old friend named Willium Afton but after his daughter was killed by one of them he went out on his own to get more victoms of his own that must have been his dirty work. I wonder where is he.

Batman: That's enough talk Clown!

Joker: Your right Bats. My animatronics kill that man whom dresses as a bat he is the one who murderd you come now my queen Harley let's watch the fight from above!

Harley: Comin' Puddin'!

The animatronics surroned the duo while Joker and Harley climb on the roof to watch the fight but as but as Bonnie,Foxy, and Chica restrain the duo Freddy approached to Batman with his glowing eyes Joker laughed as if he was watching Ted

Joker: There's no escape Bat's

Chapter 4: Let's go home

Freddy: (wheezing) you took our lives Afton now we will have our revenge with your death!

As Freddy is ready to punch Batman a hole in his chest every single animatronic stopped moving while that was happining thier eye's disappeard leaving just total blackness and Batgirl sees a floating golden version of Freddy put's his hand on Freddy returning to the animatronic's normal state

Golden Freddy: No that's not Afton that's the boy who left the party after i died on my brother's hand's his name is Bruce Wyane.

Chica: Ohhhhhh the spoiled brat at the party?

Foxy threw a pice of wood at Chica

Chica: Owwwww!

Foxy: Hey Bruce was my friend all of middle school we haven't seen him in 10 year's!

Golden Freddy: That's enough Foxy let's get back to buisness release Bruce and his friends and let's tourture Joker and his annoyingly crazy girlfriend.

and the animatronic's did just that they released the duo from thier custody they both look up at the celing to see if Harley and Joker was still there but Joker left a note saying "This was not the first time i have encounterd possesed animatronics Bat's i hope we have another encounter like this! -With pleasure Joker."

Golden Freddy: Let's go back to the stage guy's we will wait for the one whom has murderd us

Batman: Hey! Thank you Chris

Goldden Freddy: You are my friend Bruce what was i supposed to do? And i forgive you for not being able to save me but don't worry about us once the murder has been brought to justice me and my friend's will join with our parent's and God in the afterlife oh and Bruce may God have mercy on your soul just stop being depressed alright while saying this Batman smerkis and say's

Batman: Alright Chris oh my gosh i remember the stories of the Bible that Chris told me after i lost my parent's now im a lapsed Catholic thanks to you Chris!

The animatronics return to thier post's and Batman say's this to his companins

Batman: Let's go home

The End


End file.
